


"I'd never hurt ye."

by Ottosuricato



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottosuricato/pseuds/Ottosuricato
Summary: @destynelseclipsa on tumblr asked: Hola!💜 Could I request one with 20 and 51. In which the reader was in an abusive relationship and when he screams she gets scared but is no to her is to other thing maybe the club and he just reassure her that he would necer hurt her.💜 Besos y Amor💜💜💜💜Prompts:20: “Are you angry?”51: “You kill me every time you smile”.
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Reader, Chibs Telford/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	"I'd never hurt ye."

When you met Bill he was sweet and polite. He would take you out, kiss you goodbye, never tried anything you didn't want to do. At one point, he started to be very controlling, demanding to know where and with whom you were all the time. You had been dating for 7 months when he first hit you. You knew you had to disappear, Bill would never leave you alone. 

You moved to the other side of the country, settling in Charming. You had been living there for a year when you met Chibs.   
You told him about Bill and his behavior, but didn't tell him he had hit you. You wanted to leave all that behind. 

\----------------------

You wake up to people yelling, the sound coming from your kitchen. You and Chibs have been living together for 3 months now, and you have never been this happy. 

You enter the kitchen to find your boyfriend and Jax arguing.

"We are doing it my way." Jax hisses.

"Why?" Your man says. 

"Because I fucking said so." The blonde shouts. 

"Are ye out of your fucking mind, Jackson?" Chibs shouts, grabbing Jax by the collar of his shirt. "Do ye live out of this fucking world?" 

You had never seen Chibs like that. He was furious. In that moment, you remember Bill. You can't go through that again. You can't live with fear.

You feel tears coming to your eyes. In that moment, Chibs looks at the door, where you're standing. His look instantly softens, but he feels the fear in your eyes.

"Get out, Jackie." Chibs says, looking at the blonde man. "I'll call you later."

Jax nods, and gets out of the house, slamming the door.

Chibs takes a step towards you, and you tremble with fear. He immediately stops.

"Love?" He says, his voice soft. 

"Are you angry?" You ask, stepping away.

"Not at ye, love." He says. "It's club stuff." 

When he tries to move closer to you, you keep stepping away. Your conversations about your ex cross Chibs' mind and he understand what's happening.

"Y/N, I would never hurt ye." He says. 

You know Chibs would never do anything that could hurt you, but when you've seen him that angry, something in your mind clicked. Chibs is not Bill, you tell yourself, and you start to come back to the present time, not letting the fear control you.

"It's okay, baby." He says. "It's me. It's Filip." 

You start to relax, leaving your thoughts about Bill behind. You take a step forwards. 

"I'm sorry." You sob. "I had never seen you like that. It brought me back to when he..." 

Chibs gets closer to you and hugs you tight.

"It's okay, love." He whispers on your hair. "It's me. I'm here." 

You relax into his arms, his unique smell making you unwind.

"I'm sorry, Filip." You say, still hugging him. 

"It's okay, love." He repeats. "Sit down on the sofa, I'll prepare some coffee for ye, aye?" 

You nod, wiping away your tears. 

Your man comes back a moment later and sits down with you. 

"Ye feel better?" He asks, talking your hand in his. 

"Yes, thank you." You say with a sad smile.

"Y/N, I have to ask ye. Did he hit ye?" He asks softly. 

The look in your eyes tells him everything he needs to know. 

"Ye know I'd never..." He says.

"I know, Filip. I do." You interrupt, squeezing his hand.

"Ye're the best thing I have, love. This time we've been together... I've never been this happy." He says. "I'm so in love with ye it hurts."

"I haven't loved anyone like I love you, Filip. I know you're not Bill. I know you'd never hurt me." You reassure. 

"I'd do anything for ye, darlin'. I'd fucking bring you the moon if ye asked me too." He explains.

You laughed at his use of words. You take his face between your hands, kissing him softly and you know you're home. 

When you break the kiss, you smile widely at him and he smiles back. 

"Ye kill every time you smile, love." He caresses your face. 

"Don't die on me just yet, Filip Telford." You say and kiss him again. 

"Not planning to, darlin'." He says with that smile you'd do anything for.


End file.
